Five Nights at Freddy's: Clearly Human
by FallenVonKoopa
Summary: I'm different; special, according to Freddy. Why? Because I can "see' them. They aren't animatronics; they're humans. Even though they they tried to kill me, I'm going to help them. Slow-moving Freddy romance/supernatural mystery.
1. Chapter 1: First Night

Hello there; this is my first story! It will go pretty slow at first, so give it some time, okay?

I purposely left out the description of the character because I want it to be up to the reader what she looks like. You can pick the name too.

It's weird, I know. I think I make it work. Thanks c:

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the brilliant mind that thought of Five Nights at Freddy's, alas, I do not.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God… please don't…<em>

The only sound I heard was the fan droning on and on. Of course, I had heard them laugh earlier; probably mocking me. I couldn't run. I could try, but I knew I shouldn't. They were out there… roaming the halls. I had one stop at the end of the west hall around 2:00; the bunny one. It didn't come any closer than that, but it was enough.

_THEY'RE LEFT IN…_

His words repeated in my head, though there was no tone or certain pitch to it.

_A KIND OF FREE-ROAMING MODE…_

_I didn't believe him._

…_AT NIGHT._

Why? Why didn't I continue through the paper? I could have avoided this… this… predicament. They were coming and I knew this. I knew, but I didn't call for help. And now the phone was out. I didn't even have a weapon. Help was completely unreachable. And who would ever believe that the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's pizza were trying to stuff me in a suit? I wouldn't have, but now I would believe anything.

_Hah… he…he…_

I cringed in my seat. A bead of sweat dripped from my forehead onto my security tablet on my lap. If not for the animatronics outside my office, I would have been freezing. Even now I felt a chill. The fan continued cycling. I would have turned it off, if I wasn't petrified in my seat.

The cameras went out.

I gasped and stood up quickly, almost falling down when I realized my feet were asleep. I automatically, falling out of my stupor, (no pun intended) went for the red button on my door.

It would be closed. I would be safe.

No. The power.

_I forgot about the power._

I pulled my hand away from the button slowly. I wanted to press it; to be safe. I sat back down, letting my hands reach once again for the tablet. I calmed myself, breathing in and out.

_In..._

I tapped the west hall cam.

_Out…_

Nothing was there. The light flickered. Next, I tapped on the west hall corner cam; the one next to me.

_In…_

_THE RABBIT. _

_Out…_

I stood up steadily and pushed the button.

_In…_

It didn't shut.

I pressed it again. Nothing happened.

_W-Why…?_

…

… **5:40 AM.**

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEE**_

A scream was heard. Two actually; Bonnie's and mine. It had snuck in behind me and before I knew what was happening, I was staring straight into black-ringed eyes. **"OH MY GOD, NO…!"**

I fell off of my chair. I stumbled and tried to stand up. The door was right there. I could run. I could make it. It grabbed my arm and twisted causing me to cry out in pain. My feet skidded across the recently-waxed floor in a futile attempt to run. I stumbled headfirst into the front of the desk. I couldn't regain my focus before my other arm was pinned behind me. I had a blistering headache; I could hear my heart pounding in my throat. I again tried to make a blind run, but the rabbit held me back with inhuman strength.

_Dum dee dum dum dum…_

That was what set me off. I was so sick of hearing these electronics jeer at me. I let myself be pulled back. I didn't think it would work, but it did; it loosened its grip on my arms. Without wasting a time I pulled one arm away and punched at it blindly. I felt my first connect a couple times before I was seized once more and dragged into the hallway. I kicked and screamed, but it just wouldn't let go.

"S-SHUT UP!" I shrieked. I was then slung over its shoulder. Strangely, I didn't feel any metal underneath me. In fact, it seemed as if the animatronic was made out of something softer. I struggled, of course, and continued letting out a string of curses. I couldn't see where it was taking me and I tried to pay attention to my surroundings. It was no good for a while; my tears were blinding me. Then I recognized a certain room; _The stage. _And what was behind the stage? Backstage; where all of the costumes are kept.

My stomach lurched as the realization dawned on me: I was going to die. I was going to be stuffed in a suit full of electrical wiring and most likely suffocate to death.

_I hope I'm electrocuted to death. It'll be quicker than suffocating. Or maybe they'll knock me out first because I'll struggle. Is there a possibility that I'll bleed to death instead?_

I kicked more and more as I saw that door draw near. I had never been afraid of the dark, but now I had a reason to be. What lay inside of those extra suits? Security guards just like me? Children? Once more, I was enraged; children murdered and stuffed in a suit.

I fell forwards as the robot dropped me onto the floor in the backroom. Though it still kept a firm grip on my arm, I came face to face with my reflection on the floor. _Dear God, I look awful._ My face had new as well as crusted blood dripping down my face. It covered the area around my eyes and my hair was damp from sweat. My arm felt sore from being twisted and I was pretty sure that there was a gash on my leg from when I was dragged into the hall against the door frame. _Before I go, I'll deal as much pain to it in one minute as it has done to me in the last five. _Of course, I wasn't thinking of the consequences, but I was angry as hell. My fight or flight reflex had been triggered long ago. Without thinking, I jabbed my arm backwards into its body. I heard something; kind of like a… gasp? I didn't care. I bit an arm which came to restrain me again.

"For God's sake, take her!"

Huh…?


	2. Chapter 2: Humans?

Disclaimer: I still do not own Five Nights at Freddy's.

Image is not mine.

* * *

><p><em>Lovely. I've went insane with fear.<em>

"What? Having trouble?" A female voice jeered.

"Shut up! Come on! Help me out! Get the damn suit, Chica!"

_Chica?_ _The other animatronic?_

Luckily, the female voice decided not to assist the other boyish voice as I broke free from the animatronic rabbit. I tumbled into the wall, my shoes squeaking on the checkered floor, as I bolted for the door. As I sped out the door, I caught sight of the grotesque heads on the cement tables.

They were all looking at me.

However, the one thing that my eye had not caught was a figure at the door with red fur… and a hook.

It grabbed my arm, forcing me back into the room. I noticed that it wasn't as strong as the rabbit, but it was still in possession of inhuman power… and me. When I attempted to escape again, it lodged its hook into my arm, leaving a huge gash.

"Ye would be wise not to struggle, lassie." It chuckled with an accent close to my ear. I became still. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? I was petrified and had a hook in my arm.

As it shifted me so that I wasn't facing towards its chest, I recalled its name; _Foxy._ Its arms restrained me from even the slightest of movements. I almost laughed, (yep, going insane; remember?) but I stopped myself when I spotted what stood in front of me.

Next to the edges of the tables stood not animatronics, but a group of teenagers.

"W-What?" I whispered shakily.

Leaning on the edge of a table to the right was a girl about my age. She had messy, blonde hair that fell to about her neck length. It stood up in places and gave her a rather 'punk' look. She wore a yellow sundress that went to her knees, and her slippers were white and shiny. It made the tears on her dress stick out; I had not noticed them before. Her eyes were of a deep purple and I found myself drawn into them against my will. She wore an amused expression that her eyes also betrayed. Around her neck was a white bib. "Let's eat!" was written on it.

Away from her, on the other side, stood a tall boy with neat, prim, black hair. It was cut short and curled quite a bit in his bangs. He wore a purple and white tuxedo jacket and regular white pants that were a little more torn up than the dress that the girl wore. On his chest was a red bowtie. Overall, he looked proper and boyish. His face was one of annoyance as he stared the blonde-haired girl down. He grasped his arm and, looking closer, I saw little beads of blood fall onto the floor. Strangely, it appeared that he was wearing a pair of fake purple bunny ears.

Looking down, I realized that I was being held by another boy, as his arm was that of a human. However, his hook was still there, and I saw no hand on that arm. His face was incredibly close to mine. I caught sight of his long, red hair fall onto my shoulder. I felt his breath on my neck, and it made me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"You guys had so much trouble… with this little thing?"

A figure stepped out of the darkness between the two teenagers. It was another boy slightly shorter than the boy with bunny ears. His brown hair somewhat covered his left eye and I noticed that he smirked as he approached. On him, he wore a black and brown vest as well as bowtie similar to that which bunny-man wore. The only difference was that it fell lower in the back. On his head was a top hat and in his hands, a walking stick.

"Nah, I didn't. Bonnie, on the other hand, was a wimp."

"_Excuse me?_" Bunny-man retaliated, "_I _was the one who caught her in the first place. _You _just hung out in the kitchen for an hour!"

The girl in the sundress just smirked and rolled her eyes, which made the boy even more upset.

"Listen here, _Chica…_"

The one holding me was the one to speak next, "_Both of ye _let her escape; _I _caught her-

"Enough, Foxy. Have you picked out a suit?" He spoke in a bored tone. That was the brown-haired one.

The sundress-girl responded sweetly, "He picked last time. We figured that you would like to pick, Freddy." She clearly wanted to please him.

_Wait… Freddy? Bonnie? Chica and Foxy? Who are these people; insane cosplayers?_

"W-Who are you kids?" I finally found my voice, though it was weak and trembling. I lifted my head so that I was staring straight into the eyes of the one dubbed, 'Freddy.' I wish I hadn't.

He turned to face me. I couldn't look away. His eyes were… not right. They were a bright blue, almost so bright that they seemed to be glowing. However beautiful that they may have been, they radiated a certain _evil _energy; something not entirely human. He grinned a smile full of malice as he made eye contact. 'Bonnie' appeared to be confused by my words and Chica's smile faltered. I could not see 'Foxy's' expression, but I figured that it was near the same.

Freddy seemed confused as well, but hid it underneath a suffocating smile as we stared. Surprisingly, what he said next was not addressed to me, but to his little gang. "Do you think she's kidding? I suppose she's just stupid. Oh well, aren't they all?"

This caused Chica to burst out laughing and Bonnie's face twisted up in a sincere smile. It only made me angry. "Don't ignore me. I'm not kidding, and who do you think you're calling stupid? More importantly, what the hell are you doing sneaking into a pizzeria at 5 in the morning? Do you even realize the charges that I can press against you?! You've only made it worse by kidnapping me!" I paused to let out a sarcastic laugh edged with fear, "And here I thought that the animatronics could actually move on their own! Has it been you kids the entire time? Have you been kidnapping the past security guards? Or perhaps this is all a prank? Well, it's gone on for long enough. Why don't you idiot cosplayers get out of the pizzeria and make a run for it before the cops come after you? My shift ends at 6:00 and people will come looking for me!" I stopped and gasped for breath, the sweat pouring off of my forehead.

Silence met the end of my rant.

The animatronic-imposters looked stupefied, especially Chica and Bonnie. Bonnie's mouth was partly open and he glanced at Freddy as if looking for reassurance to something. Chica's smile was now completely gone. It was replaced with a look of frustration and sincere amazement.

Freddy, on the other hand, had not changed his expression. He took a few steps toward me, his walking cane making a tapping noise with each. Now he was directly in my face. "You… understand us?"


	3. Chapter 3: Special

"Are you serious?" I asked angrily. How much of an idiot did he think I was? One thing was for sure, he was really dedicated to this whole 'Freddy Fazbear cosplay' thing. His costume was top-notch!

"I asked…"

One of his hands grabbed my chin roughly, jerking my face towards his. I gasped and felt my neck crack slightly. He dug his nails into my cheekbones and brought his face in close-range with mine.

"…If you could understand what we're saying."

I tried to keep a brave face, but I was falling apart inside. _Why me? Why do I have to go through this? I'm a good person, I swear! _I wondered why tears weren't falling down my face anymore. _I bet I actually am crying, but I'm just going numb from blood loss or something… _

"Yes," I shook, "I know what you're saying."

"And you can see… _us?"_

_I'll just go along with everything. It looks like cooperating is the only hope I have left…_

"Yes, I can see you. Now please, let me go and I will never speak of this again to anyone."

He dug his nails deeper, and I could have sworn his eyes glowed even brighter. "How long is my hair and what color?"

"It's light brown and cut short. It's covering part of your left eye."

He held out his hand and placed it in front of my face. "What is this?"

"Um… your hand…" What the heck kind of questions were these?

"What does my skin look like?"

"It looks like normal human skin; nothing special about it."

Freddy's eyes went wide and his malicious smile disappeared into a thin line. He pulled his head back slowly from mine. I thought that maybe he was having second thoughts about killing me. I was sadly mistaken. Without warning, his face contorted into an angry snarl and glare, and I was torn from the arms of my captor. Freddy shook my shoulders roughly before throwing me to the floor. I hit my head off of the leg of the table and moaned in pain. _It hurts so bad…_

The other two teenagers both shared confused looks as Freddy stared me down. They seemed to want to say something. "Freddy… Can she see-?"

"Yes, Bonnie."

"And hear-?"

"Yes, Bonnie."

Chica asked the next question. "Are you going to kill her, Freddy?"

"…"

Hearing his hesitation, I felt a shred of hope. I used my elbow to prop myself up enough so that I could hoist myself using the table top. My arms felt weak and I was afraid that my legs couldn't support me. Chica had sat on a table at the far end of the room by the door. She swung her legs back and forth, and it was easy to tell that she was agitated by my being, "able to see them." Bonnie didn't seem angry or upset. His face held no emotion, but wasn't particularly frightening either. I wasn't sure where to focus my eyes. I really didn't mean to catch the attention of him, but somehow, Bonnie's eyes met with mine. He quickly averted his eyes to the floor. However, Chica seemed to _want _to catch my eye. She looked angry. _Is she… jealous? That's pathetic. _

"Not tonight."

Another shocked silence met Freddy's words. Bonnie broke that silence.

"What are you? Are you like us?"

"Shut up, Bonnie!" shouted Chica.

A strong arm grasped mine and pulled me up. I was now being forced to stare into Freddy's blue eyes once more. "I don't think you understand how much of a privilege it is that I am allowing you to live. I've killed many times and never once thought twice about it." He paused and gestured to the stage outside the door. "I don't care how stupid you are, comprehend the position that you are in. Do you see any animatronics on stage?"

"N-No…"

"Where do you think they went? We are not cosplayers. Those stories you've heard are true; we are the real deal."

With those words, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. The thought had occurred to me, but I had brushed it off. I was caught completely off guard with this statement and looked to the other two teenagers. Chica had a great, big smile on her face; clearly happy that Freddy had intimidated me. Bonnie shrugged his shoulders as I made eye contact with him again. Foxy, who still stood by the door, smirked and held up his hooked hand. His eyes were smug as I spotted my blood fall from it.

"I saw them on the cameras…you're not the animatronics at all…" I began trembling.

"Then let me attempt to get this knowledge into your under-sized, pitiful brain: I am Freddy Fazbear; star of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. This is Chica the chicken," he gestured to Chica who grinned, happy at being recognized, "Bonnie the rabbit, who you so very rudely bit and kicked at," he motioned to Bonnie, "And my dear friend Foxy the pirate." Foxy bowed mockingly.

Freddy continued, "You are the security guard. It's your job to watch over us so no one gets in or out of the building. Now, the one thing I cannot comprehend is your ability to see us how we really are. Everyone sees us as animatronics. You see us as humans. You are special, and that's why you aren't going to be stuffed into a suit tonight. Tomorrow, however, is another story. Here's what is going to happen: I am going to let you go for tonight. You _are _going to come back tomorrow. I will find and kill you if you do not show up for your shift. I will not lie. I will most likely kill you if you show up. It is better than no chance of surviving at all though, haha." He finished.

Freddy let go of my arm, causing me to stumble towards the doorway. I jumped slightly as my watch began beeping; 5:55 AM.

"_We're the real deal." Oh my God, they're real. _I felt the realization hit me and boy, did it hurt. _Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are these teenagers. They really did try to kill me. I-I have to get out of here…_

"Go on! Leave!" Chica seemed to voice my thoughts. She smirked at my stunned expression as I grabbed onto the door frame. I narrowly avoided missing stumbling into Foxy as I dragged myself off stage. I couldn't feel myself walking. It felt as if it were all a dream. My body seemed to move on its own. I went to the door. I put my hand on the handle. My watch beeped once again; 6:00 AM. I heard a clanking behind me. _Don't look. Don't do it. _Of course, I did anyway. I turned to face the stage.

There they were; all lined up onstage. I felt my heart sink once again as I accepted the truth. I had to. They were right in front of me, but… they were animatronics. No longer did a group of teenagers stand in front of me, but animatronics. Their skin was replaced with felt, dyed colors. Throughout segments of their bodies were thin electrical poles coming from endoskeletons. Chica's mouth was wide open, and with horror, I realized that I could see her endoskeleton through her mouth. Freddy's eyes were no longer glowing, and were wide open and friendly. Bonnie's face was contorted into a permanent smile. Something caught my eye about him. A piece of felt on his purple arm was torn; bit into by my teeth.

I didn't go back to the office before I left. I ran. _Why the hell… were they children?_


	4. Chapter 4: Finding a way out of it

Oh goodness, my first review! *squees* Thank you Balloon Boy, it means a lot to me c: (Not BB from the game... or is it? o-o)

The reason I'm getting these out so fast is because I've had some pre-typed for a while ^^ Grammatical errors, here I come.

Disclaimer: Freddy is not mine and never will be ;-;

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 AM<strong>

"Come on! Please… pick up your phone!"

_Why doesn't she pick up her phone when I need her?_ I had just got home and was attempting to call my mother. She was never home with me; she worked a day shift at her job and I worked the night shift at mine. _That stupid job ad; if I had only known… What in the world am I going to do?_

I sighed and pushed the "end call" button on my phone. It was just beginning to become lighter out. Usually it would be bright outside by now, but winter in my town always seemed to come early. I slammed the phone down on the kitchen table. Then I slammed it again. I was so frustrated; getting rid of my shock was easy once I replaced it with rage. I was breathing heavily now. _I just… maybe I should go to bed… _I was too tired to think about those _things _now.

I trudged up the stairs to the second floor. I cursed when I tripped and had to catch myself on the rail. My room was at the end of the hall; the light switch was also. I've never been scared of the dark, but somehow, the long, dark hallway looked menacing. I hesitated when I felt something land on my arm; a drop of blood from my nose. _Still bleeding? _I took a detour to the bathroom to see just how badly my face was marked up. I pulled the door open; the cold from the iron handle felt wonderful on my sweating, clammy palms. I turned on the light and stood in front of the mirror.

My face had multiple cuts and a bruise was forming on my cheek. Blood had hardened around my eyes from a gash on my forehead. I reached for a few tissues and ran them under water, though I had a feeling all of that blood wasn't going to come off so easily. My hands and arms were, surprisingly, not marked as badly, although, my right arm had a bruise in the shape of a handprint from where the rabbit had grabbed me. _They're that strong…? _

I sat on the toilet seat to examine my leg. There, of course, was the gash from being dragged against the doorframe. It wasn't deep, but it ran up my foot to my ankle. Suddenly, I felt very lightheaded. _Stupid nose; stupid animatronic bear... _I brought a tissue up to my nose. Afterward, I nearly passed out trying to walk down the stairs for an ice pack. I got it without falling, thankfully; although more stairs awaited me on the way back up.

I pushed open the door to my room, only to have it get caught on the giant pile of stuffed animals in the corner. I was a collector, so to speak. I had many stuffed animals, yes, but most of them were forced upon me as a child. Now, I was too attached to them to donate any of their cute faces. Well, not all of them were cute, but they still held memories. I made my way through the giant piles of clothing and dolls throw carelessly on the floor. _I really should get rid of some of this stuff. _

It felt so nice to lay my head on that pillow. I snuggled down deeper into the blankets trying to keep out the chill. My mom hadn't paid the heating bill this month yet, so they turned it off. I was about to fall asleep, but I caught sight of my "Call 911" posters that had been hung in here by my parents when I was a child. 911; the numbers looked so tempting. _No one would believe me. He'd kill me, wouldn't he: if I tried to tell? _I felt a spike of adrenaline and fear, but only for a moment. _I know what I'll do; I'll call management tomorrow. They'll understand, right?_ Shortly after this thought, my brain accepted that I would be all right, and allowed me to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down; eat you alive. <em>

_Just like animals, animals…_

"Hm?" I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm. 3:00 already?

_Like animals-mals…_

"Ugh," I grunted and opened my eyes wearily, "why did I set this song out of all of them?" Tiredly, I moved my pillow behind me and propped my head up. My phone was on my bedside table next to me. I tried to turn my body to face it and I felt a searing pain all over. I groaned as I recalled the events of last night and realized that I needed to call management as soon as possible. I picked up my phone, laying on my side, and switched the alarm off. "I've really got to change that later." I mumbled. I lazily brought my feet around the side of my bed, letting them hang off while I looked over my contacts. "Where are you?"

I tapped the thumbnail of Freddy Fazbear I had on the list. "I need to change that too." It dialed.

It didn't take long for the receptionist to pick up; it was a small business, after all. "Hello. This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; a magical place where fantasy and fun come to life," the employee mumbled unenthusiastically, "Would you like to book a birthday party this evening? We have all times open except for 4:00-"

I was growing impatient. "Um, no thank you. Listen, I'm the new night watch there and I need to speak with Mr. Fazbear. It's important." I waited for his reply and heard a clicking instead. "Hello?"

I waited for a minute before I decided that he had hung up. "Man, they hire just about anyone, don't they?" I had gotten the job without an interview. Well, I did have an interview, but it only lasted for ten minutes. Mr. Fazbear hadn't even asked me any questions about my previous work experience.

I sighed and called again; he picked up and repeated the same intro.

"Did you really just hang up on me?" I complained.

I heard the guy mumble something and heard a new voice in the backround. _Click._

_Geez, I'm going to have to go in. _

An hour later and I was in the parking lot at Freddy's. It usually didn't take this long, but traffic was terrible. There was construction on a bridge and apparently some guy had crashed. Not to mention, I had to get ready and I lived a half-an-hour away. The fact that I was somewhat terrified of this place didn't help. _I shouldn't be worried about Freddy right now. He won't try anything while the children are here. At least, I think he won't. _I was going to have to take the risk in order to get this taken care of.

I reluctantly pushed open my car door into the cool winter weather. It wasn't very cold, but snow flurries were falling already. The outside of Freddy's wasn't disturbing; just a run-down building with posters of animatronics all over it. I passed one of Chica as I went for the door handle. I could clearly see the teeth of her endoskeleton inside of her beak. Her eyes looked alive. _Okay then; it's a bit creepy. _

I pushed open the door and emerged into the parlor. It was a decently sized building despite how tiny it looked from the outside. With high ceilings and large rooms, and the fact that it was heated, (unlike my house) it looked like a proper establishment. The particular room I had walked into was the entryway. There were gates you had to pass through after paying; kind of like an amusement park. There were more posters of the animatronics all over the walls and balloons were weighted down around the room. On top of that, shiny stars and banners decorated the ceiling. I could hear upbeat music coming from the party room down the hallway. A party; _must be the reason 4:00 is not open. _

I pushed through the bars, seeing as the receptionist wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Excuse me, ms?" Chimed a high-pitched, girly voice from behind me. "You need a security card to go back there."

Behind me was a woman who wore a security shirt; the same one I wore when I worked the night shift. She was short in height; even shorter than me, which is saying a lot. Her hair was brown and done up in a messy bun with a pink bow. Her eyes were bright and cheerful as she approached me.

"Are you here for Michela's birthday party? Can you give me your last name, please?"

"Sorry, no. I'm the new night watch here. I need to speak to Mr. Fazbear."

Her smile immediately dropped. She shook her head as if she didn't understand. "I don't think-"

Now I was seriously annoyed. "Can I please go up to his office? It's really important."

"No, I'm afraid that he cannot see you right now." She was lying. I could tell by the way she kept avoiding eye contact. Her phony smile was easy to see through. I decided it was best to just ignore her and go up stairs. I pushed past her into the main hallway. "Ms…!"

"Just go watch the kids or something, okay?" I didn't stop to apologize. There was no way her problems were harder than mine at the moment. I continued down the hallway and passed by the party room. The music was loud and from what I saw, there were around twenty children running around the tables. _They're louder than the music._ I quickly passed by the door when I saw the source of the music; Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were playing on the stage. Just the way they stared made me want to leave.

I climbed the stairs to the second story. At night I only watched the first story. Why? Probably because the restaurant was on such a low budget and couldn't buy cameras for the second story. It wasn't very big anyway; nowhere near as big as the first floor. I had heard before that the company had been in another location; with a bigger budget and building than this. _Why would they move to this little town and into an even smaller building?_ I vaguely remembered Freddy saying something about, "stories." I would have to look into them. After all, I didn't have a clue about this establishment's history.

I came to the manager's room; also the boss of the company. His name wasn't really Mr. Fazbear; he had told me in the interview that it was just something he liked to be called. I'm pretty sure that this place wasn't founded by him, so why take the name? _Maybe it just makes him feel special._

I knocked once. "Come in!"

_Finally, I can fix this!_


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing Mr Fazbear

"Mr. Fazbear?"

"Come in! Come in!"

He sounded frustrated yet happy at the same time. Mr. Fazbear's office wasn't anything fancy; it was like the security office except with only one door. He was at his desk writing down something on a piece of paper in a hurry. I could see that there were more papers off and scattered to the side of it. I could slightly hear him mumbling to himself as he dug through a pile on his left side. I decided that I should start. "Mr. Fazbear, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need to talk to you about my shift."

He didn't turn around, but continued shuffling through his papers.

"Oh yes? And what shift do you have, dear?"

"I have the night shift, sir."

He froze. His hand stopped shuffling the papers and he made no move. "Oh?"

"Yes, sir." _Why did he stop?_

He turned around in his chair using his feet. He was an old, slightly overweight man with a shabby looking beard. He wore glasses and gave me the impression that he was a grandfather-like individual. He looked tired before, but suddenly looked wide awake and alert. _There's no way he knows, right? _Mr. Fazbear grinned at me, although, it looked like exactly like the girl from downstairs smile did.

It looked fake.

"And what might the problem be?"

I suddenly became worried that he wouldn't believe me. I tried to be cautious in what I said.

"Well, sir…"

"Call me Benjamin."

"Okay, Benjamin. Um…" Why was I so nervous? I need to get this over with!

"Are you all right, dear? Should this wait until another time?"

"No!" I yelled accidentally. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that last night, while I was working,

I-I… I saw the animatronics move."

His mouth continued to stay in that same, forced, gentle smile. I saw his mouth move a bit, however, like he was trying to say something that wouldn't come out. _I guess I'm not the only one who's nervous._ He moved his hand to his head like he had a headache before replying.

"Say again, please?"

"The animatronics; I saw them move on the cameras. Not only that, but I was attacked by Bonnie, the rabbit one. They let me go, but I'm not entirely sure why. The thing is, Benjamin, when I was attacked, it was by teenagers, like me, not animatronics."

"Now that's just silly."

"Huh?"

He cut me off suddenly. The smile remained on his face while mine fell. "Child, I understand that you've heard the stories and lore concerning my establishment, but that's no reason to go making up stories just to have your shift changed!" He chuckled.

"N-No! You don't understand! I'm serious. I've never heard the stories. They brought me to the backstage and were deciding which suit to pick. Y-you see, I could understand what they were saying. That's part of why they let me live. A little while later, Freddy let me go."

"Child-"He tried to intervene again.

"Please, I'm begging you. He threatened to kill me if I didn't come back tonight. It's all on the security footage. I can show you. And look; I have the bruise on my arm from where Bonnie grabbed me!"

Without waiting for his reply, I removed my jacket and pulled up my sleeve to my elbow. The bruised area was clearly visible and was a nasty shade of green. Also visible was the deep cut from Foxy's hook.

To my surprise, he paused to look at my arm. I could have sworn I saw his eyes widen in panic a bit, but a second later, the amused look was back in place. "Well, if you want I can give you the night off, but-"

"No, listen, I can't do that. He'll find and kill me if I don't go back. He'll find a way. He'll know I came to see you. Please, can't you do something? I-I'm actually terrified to come back tonight. Please, Benjamin." I was practically begging him at this point. I could feel tears threatening to spill. My heart was racing.

His smile faltered. Before I could make further analysis on his facial expression, he turned back around in his seat so that he was facing his desk. He began to shuffle papers. "I have things to do. Please come back in the future if you have legitimate problems with your shift."

I felt my heart drop. I stood up from my seat and was surprised to feel my lip begin to quiver. "Please…"

"Goodbye."

I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to look so fast I twisted my neck and it went numb for a minute. Clearly, Freddy had done some damage last night. The girl with the pink bow stood behind me with a smile on her face. She led me out the door; I couldn't stop stuttering. "I-I…I-"

"See you tonight, hun?" She said quietly. I nodded reluctantly.

As I made my way down the hall to the stairs, I happened to look back at the girl.

She was still smiling.

This time, it wasn't fake.

It was sincere and sympathetic.

* * *

><p>Time went too fast.<p>

After talking with Mr. Fazbear, I had immediately gone home. I could feel depression sneaking up on me, and I didn't protest. I took a nap and set my alarm for 8:00 PM. Now, that wouldn't have been a problem if not for the fact that it didn't go off. Either that, or I had just unconsciously decided to sleep through it.

When I did wake up, it was after 10:00 PM. I, of course, was devastated. You know that sinking feeling in your gut when you realize you have to get up for school? That's how I felt times 1,000.

I had originally wanted to look up the stories that Freddy and Mr. Fazbear had mentioned. I felt as if I was the only one who didn't know about the Pizzeria's history. _Does it have a dark past or something? _

I answered my own question: _Obviously._

However, I didn't have time. I would have to do it either tonight or tomorrow. It takes a good half-an-hour for me to get ready and get the car warmed up. The time it takes to get there plus the traffic means that I'll get there just before 12:00 AM; _Lovely._

I got dressed into my uniform; just jeans and the security T-shirt. I figured that I would be reeking of sweat by the time I got home (if I did) so I sprayed on some of my favorite perfume. My hair didn't really need to be messed with, so I only brushed my teeth. And lastly, I equipped my sneakers and my winter jacket. I went back to my bedroom and grabbed my phone and charger. It had gone dead last night and I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. They may be able to cut the cord on that phone, but not on mine! I wasn't going to allow them to make me look like an idiot.

_Night guards should be able to protect themselves._

I grabbed some extra "precautions." In the end I was able to fit a flashlight, knife, and hammer into my purse. With the flashlight, I wouldn't have to waste power with the door lights. The hammer was small enough to fit. I wasn't sure if the knife and hammer would work on them, but better safe than sorry, right? Lastly, I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. I didn't want to be tempted by thirst to leave the office.

I didn't feel any better about going back to see those murdering animatronic-human… things, but at least I would feel better about my safety.

I walked out the door and down my driveway. I almost fell on the newly formed ice, but regained my composure. The car was warm and helped to calm my nerves, as did my favorite radio station.

_Okay then, Freddy's; Here I come. _

* * *

><p>Contrary to what the girl with the bow said, she was not here to see me. In fact, I arrived late due to crashes, construction, and ice on the roads. I wasn't upset about it in the least. I was glad I was able to postpone my arrival.<p>

**11:58 AM**

_Okay, I'm going to be fine. Just have to lock the doors…_

I fumbled with my keys, trying to find the right one to the main, front entrance. Finding it, I shoved it into the lock and turned it shakily.

And then, I practically ran to the office.

My alarm went off.

**12:00 AM**


	6. Chapter 6: Reports of Missing Children

Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria .-.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here we go."<p>

The terrified feeling I had been possessing all day melted away into nothing but numbness. And I was okay with that. However, underneath this new feeling, I felt my paranoia rising up as I entered the office. I hastily threw my jacket off and hung it over the side of the chair. My desk was already cluttered with documents and trash, but I set my purse down on it anyway. I wanted it to be close enough to me so that I could grab it from my chair, but also far away enough so that I wouldn't trip on it.

As I moved to sit down, I noticed something on my desk that caught my attention; something that hadn't been there the night before. It was just a stack of papers, but I felt that I needed to read them, or at least look over them to see what they were about. Hastily, I took the papers and glanced over the top one. It read, "Fredbear's Family Diner to sell business." _Mr. Fazbear didn't found the company after all._

It went on for a few pages it seemed. I continued to dig through the papers.

_New animatronics to be constructed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!_

_Family Pizzeria to close down; Is reopening a possibility?_

_Disaster at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria; missing children reports filed_

Now that caught my eye. "Children went missing here?" I mumbled to myself and pulled the pages from the pile. It was only a page long. _I think I'll be okay for now; it's only 12:02._

I began reading the article;

_Disaster befalls the popular tourist attraction, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," in what appears to be a kidnapping. Just last week, five different families brought their children to have the time of their lives at this pizzeria. Those children were not brought home. These particular children, aged five to thirteen, were named Trevor Davis, Kyle Col, Ian Conner, Emily Hendrick, and Chris Hollaway. "These kidnappings were not likely planned," say the local police, "they were spread out at random intervals. The kidnapper took them on different days." Police have found that Trevor Davis was the first to be pronounced missing while at a party celebrating his sister's birthday. Two days later and four more missing children reports were filed. "We're not sure when exactly the last four were taken; it would have had to be in that short span of two days." Due to the investigation, the Pizzeria has been experiencing an increased drop in parties and sales. "We are losing money," says Mr. Fazbear, owner of the business, "but those kids' safety is more important than us paying our bills, that's for sure." No specific suspects have been called in, but all recent and working employees are under investigation. Jeremy Fitzgerald, an employee, had this to say, "I would never commit such a crime as kidnapping, but I understand why these measures have to be taken. I am more than happy to take a few days off of work to ensure the safety of these innocent children." Pictures are provided of these children on the back of this article and we encourage anyone with suspicions or information to call your local police station._

_However, there is a more disturbing side to this story. See pg. 72 for details._

"Those poor kids…" I flipped the article over to glance at the pictures of them.

Immediately, my breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart accelerate at what I saw.

Their pictures were listed on the left side and had captions about them on the right. It had height, hair color, and other information listed. The first one listed read;

_Trevor Davis; _

_Height – 5'3_

_Hair – Long and light brown_

_Eye color – Blue_

Other information was listed, but I didn't care, especially after seeing the picture.

The photo printed showed a young man with long, light brown hair. He had freckles on his face and held a stern, mature expression. His eyes were a bright, marvelous blue… just like Freddy's.

_Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were kidnapped… _

…_but that doesn't explain anything! Why are they animatronics? And who was the fifth child?_

The pictures below showed the other three teenagers I had seen last night; Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. I shuffled through the papers until I found what I was looking for; page 72. I took a deep breath as I saw the animatronics on it. Underneath was printed, "Haunted Pizzeria."

_Oh dear… _I began to read.

_Sidenote:_

_As our readers are most likely aware, the kidnapped children case has been shut down. It seems that no evidence has been found and local police can no longer spend efforts in search parties and investigations. Still, if any information is known about these missing children, you are urged to call the police station._

_Main article:_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has only been open for a few weeks and yet Mr. Fazbear, the owner of the company, has decided to close its doors. The explanation for this is simple: The Pizzeria is haunted. _

_For the past few weeks, rumors and speculation have been spreading like wildfire concerning the case of the missing Fazbear children. Some theories offered are that the employees of the Pizzeria killed them and dumped their bodies or were hidden in the basement of the establishment. However, the most popular theory is that the restaurant's beloved animatronics are haunted. "Those animatronics killed the kids," says a customer, "I always felt uneasy about them." Indeed, there is reason to feel uneasy around them; anyone who stops by the pizzeria can tell you so. "At times, during their performances, I could see their eyes wander. It was as if they could control them at will. When they moved off stage and came closer to the tables and guests, I could clearly see blood around their eyes. It was on some of the endoskeletons too." Says a daytime employee. "I mean, we controlled them. We made them walk and talk, but they seemed almost human in their choices. They would fight back against what I tried to command their systems to do; especially Foxy. After the 'Bite,' we had to constantly watch it to make sure it never did anything. I quit my job after being assigned to the night shift. No way am I going to spend even one night at this place with those things." _

_We also attempted to question the recently-hired night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. However, he refused to comment. Recent reports show that he could be a potential suspect, as he had only been working at the pizzeria for - _

The rest of the paper was cut off. I placed it back on the pile gently.

I leaned back in my chair and let my head face towards the ceiling.

_Those kids were either kidnapped or killed and now they haunt the pizzeria. But, wait, didn't that paper say that the animatronics killed the kids? So that means they must have been killed and… _

_Ugh! I'm so confused!_

A banging caught my attention. "Who is… oh my God."

I had forgotten all about watching the animatronics. I scrambled to my feet and checked the door lights; no one was there. _I'm so stupid! _I let out a sigh as I sat back down. I grabbed the security tablet and laid back against my chair. I tapped the main stage camera expecting to see all three there.

Instead, I was only greeted by two faces. Freddy was gone.

"Crap. What time is it?" I mumbled aloud. I looked down at my watch; 12:18 AM.

"He's moved already?" I whispered worriedly. I began spastically checking all of the cameras.

Party room? No.

By the restrooms? No.

Hall corner? No.

_What the heck? The guy on the phone said that Freddy didn't like to come out in the light…_

"Where the hell did you go?" It seemed like he had just vanished. He wasn't anywhere!

"Lost someone?" His voice sounded behind me.

I immediately tensed and felt chills go done my spine at hearing that voice. _He's in my office!_

I couldn't see what he was doing, so he could have been preparing to shove a mask over my head for all I knew. _Should I turn around to face him?_ I wasn't sure how to act; the bad feeling in my stomach had come back again. _Should I run?_ I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead. My eyes darted towards the door on my left.

"I wouldn't try to run. Or you could, but I doubt that you'd outmatch Foxy in a dash for the front door."

_Stupid bear; reading my thoughts… _I was still thinking about it, however. Then I remembered my purse on the desk. I was going to try to grab it. It was only a foot away from me next to the papers.

"So tell me, Ms. Security Guard," Freddy interrupted my train of thought, "what made you decide to come back?" He made no attempt to move to face me. I felt the back of the chair shift; he was probably leaning on it. I eyed my purse as I responded dully, "You threatened to kill me if I didn't."

He chuckled. "And here I was thinking that you just missed me."

It was quiet for a few moments before I responded.

"Are you going to kill me tonight?" My voice was stable and quiet, but on the inside, I felt as if I was going to explode. _God, this is so stressful, but I've got to keep my calm demeanor. _

…

"…Why not?"

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, for he certainly sounded amused. It didn't matter because at that moment I made a desperate lunge for my purse.

I heard him move, and before I could so much as touch it, Freddy had grabbed my wrist. He yanked me back into my chair and proceeded to step in front of me, though he still kept a firm grip. I froze, knowing there was no way out of this one. _If he wanted to, he could rip off my arm right now. Damn it!_

"And what's so important about your purse?" He remarked snidely.

My face fell as he reached inside of it with his free hand and brought out my hammer. I flinched as he threw it directly over my head. A clang was heard as it connected with the wall. His smile only widened as he brought out my knife.

"You were smart to think of actually protecting yourself, but these would have had no effect on us."

I drew a sharp intake of breathe as Freddy brought the knife dangerously close to my face. I couldn't do anything; he still had my arm. I could try to do something with my other one, but he would probably cut me up regardless. I kept my face emotionless, but I knew that Freddy had the advantage here.

He continued to try and faze me. "Don't you know it's against the rules to carry a sharp object in the Pizzeria? Someone might get hurt."

Once again, Freddy was right in my face. I could see malice in his eyes and knew he was fantasizing about my death. He moved the knife closer to my neck and his eyes widened in look of bloodlust both terrified and fascinated me. His eyes were so blue, yet human.

How could a human, a child, become so hungry for the death of others?

_Just what happened to you?_


	7. Chapter 7: Bonnie

Thank you for the reviews; I feel loved *-*

This chapter may be a bit boring, but it is very informative. In this chapter, we get to know Bonnie a little more. He's very _childish. _

(Are you kidding me, author? We're going to make puns about this?) No, I'm sorry... -_-

* * *

><p><em>He's really going to do it. He's going to kill me right now.<em>

However, before either of us could do anything, I was surprised to hear the sound of a new voice.

"Freddy?"

I tried to twist my neck enough to see, though I already had a good guess as to who it was at the door. The voice was all too familiar. I could tell from the slightly annoyed expression on his face that Freddy also knew who had interrupted his newly attempted murder. Frustratingly enough, he did not remove himself or the knife away from me. The only thing he did to acknowledge the boy at the door was a sideways glare. "What, Bonnie?"

Bonnie stood at the entrance to the room. He made no move to enter and actually appeared to be quite nervous. He messed with his hair and did not make eye contact. "Chica is… upset."

"And what do you mean by that? Do you expect me to do something?" Freddy answered cooly.

"N-no! Well… yes." Bonnie looked flustered and stared at his feet.

"I hope you realize that I'm not the only one here programmed to cheer people up. You take care of it."

"She's _really _upset."

"Why don't you at least _try _to do something about it? I'm currently busy."

"I did try; she threw a fork at me. It's, erm, about the same thing as last time."

_What could she possibly be upset about? Oh right, kidnapped kids… I'm such a bad person; forgetting these things just because there's a knife at my throat. _I mentally slapped myself.

Bonnie cleared his throat. "And Freddy, you know how we talked about not, um, you know?" He finished awkwardly, motioning towards me and the knife that Freddy held. _What? I'm so confused._

Freddy turned his attention back to me for a second before moving the weapon. I felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from my soul as I was allowed to breathe normally again. I noticed that Freddy kept looking back at me as he stepped towards the door; he must have really wanted to kill me. Although, for a moment, I could have sworn that his gaze moved over the papers on my desk.

He passed Bonnie. "Is she in the kitchen again?"

"Yeah…"

Freddy rolled his eyes and started down the hallway, making no attempt to get there any faster than a walk. I wasn't sure what to do when Bonnie turned to me. Apparently, he was not going to follow Freddy to console Chica. I avoided eye contact with Bonnie (I was pretty sure he was looking at me) and straightened myself in my seat. I grabbed my security tablet and began checking the cameras. I realized the stupidity of this, but wanted to have something to do to distract myself from the Rabbit at the door. In fact, he looked a bit disheveled and even a little nervous out of the corner of my eye.

_I don't think he's even going to come in, much less hurt me._

**12:45 AM**

_Why won't he go away? _Bonnie had been staring from the door now for nearly a half-an-hour now, and frankly, I was no longer unnerved by it. _I'm more annoyed than anything at this point._ Every once in a while, he would tap his foot against the floor, as if making sure I didn't forget about his presence.

I had been watching the cameras. I don't know why I didn't realize it earlier, but whenever I checked them and came across Freddy or Chica, they would appear as animatronics. What's more is that I never saw them move. They would switch cameras and sometimes cause one or two to go out, but never anything more. I couldn't help but think about how much more scary it would have been to have been dragged backstage and came face-to-face with an emotionless, animatronic face instead of a human's. Anyway, the two never made any attempt to come back any farther than the west and east halls. Foxy hadn't made any appearances, thankfully, either. I tore my eyes away from the tablet and glanced at my arm at the spot which he had cut open. It was partly healed now and no blood was visible, but it was apparent that it would leave a nasty scar.

"He's sorry, you know."

Bonnie had finally said something. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Why would he be sorry?" I mumbled. "He _was _going to kill me. You all were."

"We're all sorry; about everything. Our feelings of vengeance are just stronger than guilt."

I wasn't expecting that from him. I also wasn't expecting what he said next.

"May I come in?"

_He's asking for my permission? _I almost burst out laughing at his question. From everything that I've experienced during the two days I've worked here, I would have assumed that he would just do what he liked. I was almost positive that he wouldn't kill me though. _It's so weird. He just kidnapped me from my office last night and I already feel more comfortable around him than I do an acquaintance!_

"Sure, but why couldn't you have asked that last night?" I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

Bonnie's face flushed red and he scratched the back of his head.

"S-sorry… I was just doing what Freddy ordered. If it makes you feel any better, Chica would have done a lot more damage than I did. She hates female security guards."

He grabbed a stool from the back of the room and sat down by me. For some reason, I felt strangely at ease with him beside me; like I had known him for a long time. One thing was for sure, he wasn't afraid to gossip. He continued on about Chica's "trust issues."

"She would hate me for telling you this, but she's got a serious crush on Freddy. She wouldn't shut up about you last night. I don't know, I guess she thinks you're a serious threat to her nonexistent relationship with him." He paused to laugh. I couldn't help but be amused by his theories and behavior. I unconsciously let a light grin form on my face. He continued. "Not that it's a secret that she likes him. Freddy is fully aware and is seriously annoyed about it. The fact that he complains to Foxy and I makes it even funnier." He broke off into a fit of laughter. This time, I joined him. _A little humor after almost getting your throat slit never hurt anyone. _It was odd, but I was genuinely happy.

Bonnie let his eyes wander around the office.

"You know, I've never been in here. Well, besides when… yeah…"

I let him gaze around the office while I checked the cameras again. I wasn't expecting anything new, (but then I never am, am I?) but when I checked Pirate Cove, I was surprised to see an empty curtain. I felt a shred of panic as I searched, but eventually found him near the stage.

_Probably going to find the others, I guess._

After a few minutes, I realized that Bonnie had gone silent. I glanced over at him only to see him staring at a piece of paper; on it read, "Missing Children Reports; Have you seen these kids?"

I felt my heart drop. All of the humor had been drained from his eyes and his mouth was stuck in a straight line across his face. His eyes were unreadable as he read. Without warning, he turned to me.

"That's me." He passed the paper to me and pointed to a picture of a young man with black hair.

_Name – Chris Hollaway_

_Age – 8_

_Height – 5'2 ½_

"I guess you've read these all, huh?" Bonnie began. "You can't believe everything they say in these papers. Everyone's been influenced by somebody or another."

"I-I've only read a couple."

…

"What really happened, Bonnie?" The words left my mouth and I instantly regretted it. _I'm so inconsiderate!_ "Um, you don't have to. I'm just –"

"It's okay. I don't mind talking about it."

_Huh? _Bonnie appeared to be completely at ease with talking about it. He still held no joy in his eyes, but they weren't filled with anger or sadness when he looked at me. I couldn't hold his gaze, so I looked away. _But it must be terrible to talk about such things…_

Bonnie sighed and began.

"Even before it happened, Freddy, Chica, Foxy and I were all friends. We hung out every day, and when our parents said we couldn't, we snuck out. Ironically, we broke into the old Freddy Fazbear diner one night. I believe it was called, "Fredbear's Family Diner." I remember telling the others that I didn't want to, but they insisted. We had a good time; eating pizza, playing video games, etc."

Bonnie paused and looked down at the floor. "We heard noises, so we went to go see what it was. What we found was… terrible. In the backroom was a man. He was hovering over a black suit, but it was dark and we couldn't see him or what he was doing. He brought out a flashlight and switched it on. H-he was shoving a little child into a suit. The child… he wasn't dead yet. He kept letting out moans and I clearly remember seeing a pile of blood on the floor next to him. Someone whimpered; I think it was Chica. The man heard and shined the flashlight on us. We ran and ended up getting separated. I wound up hiding in the broom closet with Chica. I'm not sure where Foxy and Freddy hid, but… Freddy; he was caught. The thing is, he wasn't caught by the man; he was caught by the child in the black suit. That little boy became the equivalent of what we are now; killers. I saw it happen through the crack in the door; Freddy being dragged down the hallway, kicking and screaming. He was the first one of us to be shoved in a suit. I-I remember his screams. I wish I would have gone back. I could have done something, but…"

"Foxy was next. I-I heard him too."

Bonnie looked as if he were about to have a seizure. He was shaking slightly and his eyes kept darting around the room as if he was back at the old diner. I was about to tell him to stop telling the story, but he pushed on.

"Chica and I; we hid in that closet for a good two hours before coming out. To this day, I'm not sure if the man was still there. All I know is, he must have seen us on the cameras as we ran. Chica and I went home to tell our parents, but they didn't believe us. Who would have? I called Freddy's parents and told them, but… they and Freddy had never been too close. And I also tried telling Foxy's parents, but they were vacationing in Hawaii. They didn't pick up or call back."

"Chica called the police. They doubted her, but still sent an officer to the diner. He checked all of the suits; all of them. I remember his face as he laughed at us; he hadn't found any evidence that anyone had even been in the back room the night before. Chica and I wanted to check the suits too, but we were asked to leave by the staff."

"Later that evening, Chica had to attend a party at the diner. She didn't want to go, but she wanted to save Freddy and Foxy. I remember the tears falling down her face as she pleaded with me to go with her. I-I went. I lost sight of Chica during the party and I went to go find her. I was approached by, what I thought to be, an animatronic. He grabbed my hand and told me he knew where she had gone. The last thing I remember about the day I died was seeing that man's eyes backstage. They looked like Freddy's did just a little bit ago; shining with bloodlust and anticipation. I would recognize them anywhere."

Bonnie stopped talking and glanced up at me. "Are you okay?"

_Huh? What does he mean? _

I looked up at him with a confused expression until I felt something wet fall onto my cheek. _I'm crying?_

Bonnie's face softened and handed me a tissue from my desk. I took it and tried to regain my composure. "Sorry. You shouldn't be asking me that. I should be comforting you." I sniffed.

Bonnie grinned which caught me completely off guard. His eyes still held the same amount of sadness as before, but his smile was completely sincere. "I've been dealing with this for nearly 15 years now. I'll be okay."

"15 years?"

"Yeah, it's weird, right? I look like I'm only a teenager!"

A loud banging noise startled me, causing me to nearly drop the security tablet I held in my lap. Faster than lightning, Bonnie had caught it and was holding it out to me with a smile on his face. I held out my hands for it when he drew back. "On second thought…" He began tapping the various cameras on the tablet. He checked multiple cameras until he came to the kitchen. Of course, it was out as always, but the audio could still be heard. And it was LOUD.

"FOXY, I SWEAR TO GOD – "

"I was just joking! Calm down, Lassie! I think you're very pretty!"

**CLANG.**

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, Chica. Next time, aim a little better. And throw something heavier so you'll get more momentum."

"Freddy! I thought ye were on my side!"

Chica began to yell something else, but was cut off when Bonnie tapped a different camera. He handed it back to me and I placed it on my lap.

"Sorry to leave you, but I should really go and stop Chica from dismantling Foxy!"

Bonnie ran down the hallway in a hurry, leaving me to laugh by myself. _Making me cry one second and laugh the other… he sure is a character*. _When I was sure that he had left, I tapped the kitchen camera again.

"BONNIE, DON'T YOU MAKE ME HURT YOU TOO."

"Bonnie, me first mate! Come to help an old buccaneer out, do ye?"

"Foxy, you're overdoing it with the pirate accent."

"Am I? Sorry…"

_Well this is interesting. _I glanced at my watch; 2:05 AM.

I bet I can afford to listen for a little bit, right?

* * *

><p>* Yes, that joke was necessary.<p>

I know that this chapter was really long, so _bear _with me, okay?

(I thought we talked about this, author...)


	8. Chapter 8: Balloon Boy

Excuse me for not updating; its been a difficult week with schoolwork. Thanks for not hating me c:

Just to clear things up;

Yes, I do believe that the marionette was the one to stuff the other four kids into their suits. (The Give Life death minigame really helped clear that up) Whether he killed them or not I don't know for sure, but I have a theory that will later be revealed. But really, does anyone in the FNAF fandom really have a solid, evidence-based, for-sure theory of what happened? I seriously doubt it cx

In this chapter, we introduce some, "Old friends." Hehe...

* * *

><p>Bonnie and the others had gone on fighting for a while, but they eventually broke apart. From what I had heard over the camera, it had gotten to the point where Foxy had, jokingly, threatened Freddy. That didn't amuse him or Chica in the least. Soon afterward, the audio had also gone out; I guessed that they were going to be talking about me rather than silly things.<p>

I really didn't have anything to do at the moment, and since I was beginning to feel more relaxed about the animatronics, I put down the tablet and started to play on my phone. I didn't have any internet access; big surprise. I decided to try a game I hadn't played before; it was an RPG game that I had never really taken an interest in, but had been free for a limited time on the play store.

After about ten minutes into it, I had already become completely immersed in the game. The main plot wasn't very clear, but it was a mystery type of game. It centered around two twin boys. According to the dialogue and foreshadowing, one of them committed a crime and was shielding the other. My job was to find out which one it was. Soon after getting through chapter one, I advanced to chapter two only to become stuck on a particular choice I had to make. The options were; Proceed to the back room, Call for reinforcements, or return to the garden. I really wanted to make the right decision, because if I knew anything about RPG games, I knew that if I made the wrong choice, I would get a bad end.

After thinking about it, I decided to go with the second option because I didn't want to risk getting shot if anyone was in the room. I tapped it and waited; nothing happened so I tapped it again. _Seriously?_

I tried to exit out of the game, but the screen was completely frozen. I noticed only one thing change about the screen; the options had changed. The screen became nothing but static for a second, but then became clear with the new options.

_SaVe HiM_

_Save THeM_

_SaVe YOurSelF_

I forced the phone to power off. _What the heck?_

"Hello."

Without thinking, I stood up. _Who the hell is…? _My eyes darted around the cluttered room looking for any motion whatsoever. Hastily, I reached for the door lights to check, but no one was on either side of the office. _Was that a child's voice I heard? Surely a child wouldn't be crazy enough to sneak into a place like this…_ Even as I thought this, I knew that, from what Bonnie had told me, kids would be all too willing to spend a night in a pizzeria. _It's most likely just my imagination, but…_

"Hello?" I waited for a response.

A minute passed without a response and I thought I was in the clear.

"Hello." _Oh no…_

I raced for my desk and, my hands shaking, grabbed my pocket flashlight from my purse. _If there's a kid in the building they might hurt him!_

I hurriedly grabbed for my security tablet and began searching for the location of the child. No matter where I tapped, no one showed up on the screen. Even after doing a second search I had no luck.

_Damn it, I'm going to have to look everywhere for him._ I began my search down the west hall. I passed the broom closet and checked there, but, of course, it wouldn't be that easy. The tapping of my shoes on the marble floor was too loud for my liking. _What if he runs away from me? _I tried to be quiet as I turned the hall corner. I opened the door to the party room and heard laughing.

_Where is this kid hiding?_

As I walked past the rows of tables, I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. The party hats on the tables were lined up too neatly and the chairs were equally spaced. It was as if the people who had set them up were trying to be perfect in order to cover up what really happens here. Crouching down, I checked underneath all of the tables. No good.

Then I went to Pirate Cove. _Is Foxy still…? No, he's with the others. _I didn't want to intrude on him. More specifically, I didn't want to put myself in any danger. I climbed up on the stage. I nearly lost my balance and grasped on to the purple curtain to steady myself. Luckily, it didn't tear.

I peered cautiously behind the curtain and aimed my flashlight at the back of the room. It wasn't very extravagant, but against the back of the wall was a pirate ship set against card-board cut-outs of waves. I was going to search the ship, but I heard his laughing again. It sounded as if it were coming from backstage. I jumped off stage, cringing at the loud sound my shoes made, and made my way to the door. I opened it and found myself staring at the masks on the tables. I shivered as I remembered the sheer terror of thinking I was going to die.

Thankfully, the masks did not have their eyes trained on me this time.

I made my way to the back of the room. I was surprised to see that another door was there hidden behind a shelf. I guessed that the camera wasn't positioned right in order to catch it. I attempted to open the door, thinking it would be heavy, (since it was made of iron) and was surprised to find that it opened without so much as a squeak. However, it seemed to lead downstairs.

_I didn't even know this place had a downstairs. Why would a kid go down there anyway?_

I heard his laugh again, though this time much closer as it echoed up the metal stairs through the door.

_I guess I have to, huh?_

I carefully placed my foot on the first step and applied pressure to it. It didn't fall or cave in, but I had my suspicions. There was no railing so I moved very slowly down. The stairs made a zig-zag pattern and no matter where I shined my flashlight, there seemed to be no indicators of where it was leading.

As I turned and prepared to walk down my 4th set of stairs, I realized that it was no longer leading down. In place of the stairs was a brick wall with a metal pair of double-doors. I opened it and entered.

I wish I hadn't.

Though the room was dark, I had my flashlight. It was a large room; like a warehouse. There were no lights hanging from the ceiling, and as I ran my hand along the wall, I found that there were no light switches either. As I shined my flashlight around, I realized that the room wasn't empty.

On the floor, on shelves, and along the walls were animatronic suits and endoskeletons.

My heart raced as I began forward. The shelves along the walls were filled up with animatronic masks, most of which I didn't recognize. I couldn't help but feel as if I was walking through rows of corpses. Passing one shelf, I held back a shudder as I came face to face with a re-color of Bonnie's face. Among the shelves and boxes were various suits; some had parts ripped out of them while others were copies of the real ones upstairs. There was one that really caught my attention. There was a Freddy suit propped up against a pile of boxes in the corner. Unlike most of the Freddy suits, it had rosy cheeks, cleaner fur, and light colored rings around the eyes.

_I wonder what color eyes it was made with. _I passed it, suspiciously eyeing it in case its eyes suddenly popped open. Thankfully, they didn't.

The room continued back longer than I had expected and the air had turned cold. As I turned a corner past even more boxes, I heard a crunching sound followed with the feeling of something under my foot. I stepped back. My flashlight revealed what appeared to be a large pile of scrap metal, springs, and white fur. I reached down to pull the pile over to the side, but froze when the metal on the top fell to the floor, revealing a familiar face.

_Foxy? But he's..._

The only recognizable part of the pile of scraps was the mask that now lay in front of me. It was the same shape and size as Foxy's mask, but was colored white. My hand brushed the side of it and I pulled back; it was very soft. The mask was feminine to say the least; it had pink cheeks, long eyelashes, and bright, pink lips. Somehow, despite this, it still managed to unnerve me. I passed it by.

Eventually, I came to the back of the room. Unlike the other part, it was not cluttered by unused animatronics. Instead, only a large, purple box sat in the center. Ribbons were wrapped around it so that it had the appearance of a Christmas present. I noticed that it was larger than the other ones.

"Hello." _The kid! I completely forgot!_

I whipped myself around and shone my flashlight in front of me, but was met with empty space save for… a balloon?

I lowered my flashlight. In front of me stood, not a child, but a little, animatronic boy.

He was very short; not even half as tall as me. He sported a blue and red patterned jacket. His hat adorned a wooden propeller that gave him an all over boyish appearance. His face was twisted into a permanent smile that his bright eyes only brought out. "Hello." He said again. His voice very much fit.

I turned my body to face him, my smile dropping in disbelief. The boy laughed as my heart sank.

_I've been chasing an animatronic this entire time._

I wondered if he was hostile; Freddy and the others were. But then again…

_How is he activated? I've never seen him during the day before. He was killed too? No, I would see him as a human._

The little boy giggled as I stared. I noticed a little name tag on his chest that read, "BB."

I decided to try talking to him. After all, he obviously was interested in interacting with me.

"Um, hi there. Your name is BB? Balloon Boy?" I started.

The boy seemed pleased and began to "skate" towards me using wheels from under his shoes. I heard a whirring as he propelled himself around me in circles. He laughed as he did so, but it wasn't a laugh that said, "Hi, I'm going to kill you," like Freddy's did. He seemed just like an excited, human child.

"So… what are you doing down here?"

The boy stopped moving in circles and, with his balloon in hand, started towards a wall on the left side of the room. I shined my flashlight where it seemed that he wanted me to and was met with a wall full of nothing but drawings. As I drew closer, I found that they were all of the animatronics, even the real ones upstairs. Not many of them were very good, so I assumed that children had drawn them. One that caught my eye was of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, all together onstage. Another was of Freddy- wait, no…

The Freddy in the picture was drawn differently than some of the other ones. This particular one looked more like a picture of the suit that I had found; with the rosy cheeks and clean fur.

_Were they used before? _

A drawing of a blue rabbit was the next to catch my attention. It was a drawing of a child hugging a blue rabbit with bright, green eyes. I recognized it as the face of the mask of the Bonnie recolor I had seen near the front of the room. The picture next to it was of these newer-looking animatronics . I noticed Chica too, and how different she looked. Her bib was still there, but everything else was… changed.

_If they were used before, why aren't they in use now? Their suits look much more clean and kid-friendly than the other ones._

There were too many to look at, but still, one more begged me to look at it.

It was a drawing of the box only a few feet behind me, but there was a figure standing in it. It was leaning over the edge of the box holding a present which a badly-drawn child was going to accept. The face of the thing in the box was creepy; disturbing even. It had no face; just a white mask with purple streaks and a black suit with white stripes and buttons. However, next to the child was another little girl who was accepting a blue balloon from none other than BB. My smile came back as I turned to back to him.

"Look, it's y-"I stopped short. BB was nowhere to be found as I shone my flashlight around the room.

I walked around the corner to start back to the door. _What's with him?_

_**KKKRrrrshshshKKRRKR**_

"What?" The sound suddenly being made caused me to stop. I shined my flashlight around in an attempt to find the source. I couldn't see anything. The noise sounded like rattling except with a metallic clinging and I noticed that garbled words could be heard throughout the string of static. _It sounds like a radio._

I heard scraping at the same time I noticed that the pile of scrap metal was gone.

It came from above me.

Moving my light up to the ceiling, I was forced to stare into bright, golden eyes full of malice. I instantly recognized the heap of scrap metal and its rosy cheeks and lipstick. I had no time to react before its mouth had opened and had uttered an ear-piercing screech as it lunged for me.

* * *

><p>Uh oh, looks like Mangle is causing problems. Where the heck are Freddy and the others during all of this?<p>

Hopefully, I get this updated again soon. Please review; it fills my heart with happiness o-o Thank you so much to those that already have!


	9. Chapter 9: Awake

This chapter holds a little action, and after the next one, the plot will start to thicken, I promise you. If you are not too familiar with the characters from FNAF2, it would be a good idea to do so!

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God.<em>

Its eyes were bright with murder as it let go of the ceiling. I couldn't make sense of where its body parts were; I only saw its mouth open to reveal a span of knife-sharp teeth larger than my face. The terror I felt as I stumbled; I can't describe it in words. My feet slid on the floor as I tried to run and I ended up falling against one of the metal shelves, knocking it over. The sound of scratching on the floor caught my attention. _It missed me! _ I didn't need to see to know what it was and where it was going to try to do next. In the next moment, I had regained my footing and had steadied my flashlight.

In a panic and trying desperately to find my direction again, I redirected my flashlight in as many angles as possible. Everything was silent and I had no idea where the broken endoskeleton had gone. The atmosphere had gone from dangerous to eerie; my paranoia was so bad I could hear my breath shaking.

I heard the scraping again and immediately directed the light in the direction it was coming from. I can't believe how lucky I was to do that; the endoskeleton had been mere inches from my face.

However, it stopped. Its rosy red cheeks and pink lips were not a compliment to its teeth at all.

_What in the world…?_

Its body crumpled to the floor in a heap. The head fell limply against the checkered floor with a thud. The many coils and springs were in a tangled coil across the floor. It looked lifeless, but I knew better.

_**KKKKRZZKRRZZZKR**_

It began to struggle as I raced for the door. I stumbled around the many broken parts and costumes to reach safety. I could hear it behind me, but didn't look back until I reached the door. I heard the sound of metal on the floor and knew it had to be pursuing me. The radio-like sound had grown louder as had my gasps. I was having trouble breathing. _God damn asthma… not now…_

I tried to resist the urge to look, but I had to know if I could make it. Glancing back in the "thing's" direction, I saw that it was only feet away from me. It seemed to be gaining energy from excitement.

I stumbled again and clenched my chest. I reached the doorframe and reached out for the handle. You know how characters in horror movies make bad decisions? It was about time I had one of those moments.

I fell against the door as my head pounded. The endoskeleton let out an ear-piercing screech as it lunged once more. I felt my adrenaline give way to pure terror. I covered my face with my hand and held the flashlight in the other. I couldn't help but let out a scream; I felt the horror of being so close to death.

As the brightness of my flashlight ran across its face, through my fingers, I saw its body shudder. It froze up as it had done before and crumpled to the ground. I didn't ponder this and instead pushed the door open. I took off; stumbling up the stairs and gasping as I reached the top. I didn't stop though;

_I'm leaving! I'm done with this place!_

I ran out into the party room and dashed towards the door.

"Hey!"

I ignored the voice. _I don't care! Just get me out of here!_

I gasped as I felt an arm grasp my shoulder followed with one on my right arm. I struggled for freedom;

_I just want to go home!_

"Hey! Stop it and look at me!" I spun around to be met with none other than Foxy the Pirate.

I only struggled more after what I had been through. His eyes were filled with confusion as I fought.

"Stop it Foxy!" Out of the corner of my eye I was able to see Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy quickening their pace towards us. Foxy immediately let go of my arm, leaving me to fall to the floor next to a table.

"I didn't do anything, matey! I heard her screamin!" Foxy automatically defended himself, holding his hands up in surrender.

Freddy stepped towards me and pulled me up. He wasn't gentle nor rough, just firm. He stared straight into my eyes, though I tried to ignore it. I did my best to calm my expression and regain my rational thinking. I avoided his eyes as I pictured my face. _I must look terrible; I must have multiple bruises and I have sweat all over._ I attempted to calm my breathing as well, but to no avail. I clenched my chest and tried not to let Freddy see how badly I was frightened.

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

"I went down to the basement." I couldn't help but stutter a bit as I started my explanation. I didn't think Freddy would be too happy that I had gone down there without his permission, but telling the truth seemed the best right now. I was deeply afraid of whatever that thing was in the basement, so maybe Freddy could do something about it or at least tell me why it was so determined to end my life.

His facial expression hardened in anger as I had predicted. "Why did you-"

"Let me explain; I heard a little boy's voice and followed it down there. I wasn't sure if you would hurt him or not… There wasn't anyone there besides two animatronics though; one of them tried to kill me. It almost did, but the flashlight stunned it or something."

I saw Bonnie and Freddy staring at me with concerned expressions as I finished. I did a double take on Freddy's new expression; he honestly looked… worried? His mouth was in a straight line as his eyes cleared of anger. Chica stayed back and only glared as Freddy led me to a table.

"Bonnie, go get her inhaler. She can't breathe." _Freddy went through my purse, so he must have seen it. _He said it in such a calm voice that I was surprised this was the same boy who had held a knife to my throat. No one with such a beautiful voice should pose that kind of a threat. I was caught off guard by my own thoughts. _Since when did I think that he had a beautiful voice? _

Bonnie dashed off to the back office without a second thought. Chica seemed to only grow more frustrated. Freddy's arm was around my shoulders in a protective kind of stance as he guided me.

_What's with the attitude change?_

Carefully, I pulled a chair out, separating myself from Freddy's arms, and sat down next to him. He seemed to be unaware that he had even made such a gesture because although I eyed him suspiciously, (I thought he would have acted defensive) he acted as calm as can be.

"Tell me which animatronic attacked you."

"It looked like Foxy, but… feminine. I thought it was broken."

"And the other one?"

"A little boy holding balloons. He wasn't making any attempt to harm me; I think he's friendly."

"Was anything else… animate?"

_What does he mean by that? The ones that look broken; they aren't activated, right? "_No…"

Freddy nodded. "Chica."

The blonde-haired girl had been staring off into the distance, tapping her foot. As Freddy called her, her expression immediately brightened and a smile broke out upon her pale face. "Yes, Freddy?" She spoke in such a cheerful tone, it actually made me annoyed. She had begun to walk over to us.

"Go downstairs and make sure everything is… in its proper place." Freddy ordered.

Chica's face fell and she didn't make any further movement towards us. It was easy to see that she was disappointed. _I almost feel bad for her… _Chica stole a glance and me and was about to object, but Freddy shot her a look that said he wasn't kidding around. She stopped mid-breath and started towards backstage, but not before shooting me a murderous glare of her own. _Is that really necessary?_

I lost sight of her as she rounded the corner through the door backstage. I faintly heard her footsteps echoing on the metal stairs as she descended, but as Bonnie came racing back into the party room, I turned my attention towards him. "Thanks, Bonnie." I gratefully took my inhaler from his outstretched hand and used it. Bonnie seemed to have relaxed, as he had a gentle smile on his face as he addressed Freddy and I. "So what happened?"

Freddy caught him up. Bonnie responded with, "You sent Chica to check? Will she be okay?"

Freddy sighed in frustration, glancing towards the backstage door. "You know what she's like. She'll be fine." However, Bonnie still seemed to be fidgety and kept glancing backwards. I figured that Freddy knew that he wanted to check, as he sighed and gestured to the door. "Go ahead."

Bonnie shot him a grateful look before following Chica's path. His steps barely made a sound louder than mine and I couldn't help but think about how he must sound as an animatronic; to other people.

"Hey," Freddy addressed me, "how many of those newspapers did you read?" He avoided my eyes, and instead eyed the floor. "Bonnie told me about your reaction towards our… story." He added.

_So he did catch sight of them then. _"Yeah, I read a few; not many." I mumbled quietly. He didn't respond, so I continued. "I'm sorry for what you've been through. I know why you guys tried to kill me and I understand. I mean, I don't agree with the things you've done, but I forgive you. Um, I-"

"You cried for us?"

_What? _I was shocked by his sudden intrusion on my words. Freddy was now staring me dead in the eye as if trying to catch me in a lie. I felt nervous all of a sudden, though I had no reason to. It's not as if I was actually lying to him. _I did cry, didn't I? _"I did cry a little, yeah… but how could I not? You didn't have a choice in all of this. No one is able to communicate with you, and your families… I'm sorry; you didn't deserve this." I apologized again, not knowing what else to say. His face tightened for a moment and he turned away; he looked as if he was confused or frustrated. _Is it that hard to believe that someone could feel remorse for you? _

"I would trade places with you if I could."

The words left my mouth before I could think. _Why did I say that? _

Silence met my statement. Freddy's eyes were hidden behind his hair as he faced the other direction. His response held a certain dread that sent chills up my spine.

"I wouldn't let you."

* * *

><p>CHICA'S POV<p>

_Why the hell am I the one to have to go check on them? That stupid girl; he favors her and I know it!_

The sound of my steps on the stairs was amplified by the walls; they echoed loudly as did my thoughts. I reached the basement door quickly and entered it without a second thought. Having the ability to see so well in the dark was more of a gift than a curse; sometimes inhabiting an animatronic wasn't so bad to me. The room was messy as it had been last time I had been sent to check. Although, last time nothing was "awake." _The rest of these dumb things probably aren't activated anyway, but Mangle I can believe. It was always weird in its movements and reactivation. _

I glanced down the rows of shelves and continued towards the back. My eyesight wasn't the best; it wasn't even near how well Freddy could see in the dark, but it was enough to be able to detect a slight movement behind the boxes to the left. I glanced over and bordely threw an expression at the pile of coils and springs on the floor. It lay motionless, though the face of the female fox's endoskeleton faced upwards and stared at me lifelessly. "I know you're awake." I sassed it. When it made no attempt to ascertain this, I kicked it weakly. "Stupid thing; you should've killed her." I mumbled, walking away.

_Balloon Boy… haha, I haven't seen that little thing awake it years._ I didn't hold anything against that little animatronic. _The toy models blamed us for the manager's decision to lock them in storage; after all, we were the ones responsible for every death after ours. I suppose it was our fault as well that the building was shut down… Then again, they had the same objective as us; to kill that security guard in the old location. He managed to get away after the first week. He knew about us, he had read the same papers as the girl had upstairs, but he didn't make any attempt to help…_

"_Hello, Chica."_

I stopped in my tracks; I recognized that voice in my head. It was one that I hadn't heard in ages. The voice of the animatronic who had gone against Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and I. He had tried to reprogram the toy models to deactivate us and save the old location from shutting down. It was the same boy who had died at the same location we had, and who had been the person to stuff us into suits. "What?" I grumbled.

I stepped around the corner so that a giant gift box was in view. It wasn't open. There was no way it could have been. He was trapped in there until it was unwound.

"_I know what you're thinking, Chica. You know it wasn't my fault; you acted the same way and killed those security guards with your friends. It just happens; all of those feelings of vengeance and that feeling you get from the suit… It's not your fault either."_

"Shut up. Why are you awake?" _I'm really not in a mood to hear his shit again. He acts all understanding, but I know how much he hates us for his ending up in storage._

"_I've been up for a while."_

"Whatever. Just don't cause any trouble and I won't dismantle you, okay?"

"_Who's your friend upstairs?"_

My eyes narrowed. "Why don't you mind your own business?" I argued.

"_From what I've heard, you really dislike her. I could help you out."_

My heart stopped. I knew what he was suggesting. As much as I wanted the girl dead, I also knew not to make any deals with him.

"Ha," I scoffed, "you would really do anything to get out of that box, wouldn't you?"

"_I could kill her for you. Freddy wouldn't know that you wanted that; he wouldn't have a clue. I just want to help you guys. We're all living a tortured existence, why not let me help you out?"_

"Shut up and don't eavesdrop on my relationship or I'm going to light that box on fire, you stupid puppet."

I began to leave as I heard Bonnie coming down the stairs to check on me.

"_Just one night would be enough for me. I've forgiven you and the others for locking us all away down here."_

As I stepped out the door, I replied one more time.

"It's your own fault you're down here."

* * *

><p>So just to clear things up if you're not getting it all;<p>

The reason that the Toy animatronics were shut down and locked away in storage is because of the murders that the current generation animatronics committed to the security guards at the last location. When Chica is speaking with the Marionette, he makes it seem as if the toy models and himself hated the current models because of this. They were only trying to protect the children by killing the security guards, as it is programmed in their systems to do so, while the current models only did it to kill. The marionette had tried to reprogram the toy models to deactivate the current ones and save the old location from shutting down, but it didn't work.

So is the marionette truly on Chica's side? Or does he have an ulterior motive? I think we know the answer (;

Don't worry, the puzzle pieces will come together in later chapters c:


End file.
